plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ)
Plants are living organisms that belong to the kingdom Plantae in Science. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They also seem to be the only things the player can defend their house with against a horde of Zombies. Plants also populate the Zen Garden, though only in the PC and Xbox version. Overview There are forty nine different plant each with different abilities. At Night, sun is harder to come by; so fungi is usually used. Also in Pool levels, plants must be either aquatic or planted on Lily Pad to be in the water. Plants Received When Playing Adventure Mode At the end of each level in Adventure Mode, a new seed packet of a plant made by the Bloom And Doom Seed Company is received. Once the Suburban Almanac is acquired, a humorous quote of each plant can be read as well as a summary and helpful fact about it. Plants Received From Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Once Crazy Dave's Car Key is found, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is unlocked and plants can be purchased. These plants called Upgrade Plants include Gatling Pea, Twin Sunflower, Gloom shroom, Cat Tail, Winter Melon, Gold Magnet, Spikerock and Cob Cannon. The Imitater can also be purchased from here Projectiles To fight zombies, certain projectiles are fired from plants. For example, peas are fired from a pea shooting Plant. Spikes are fired from Cattail and Cacti. Spore is shot from plants like Puff-shroom and Scaredy-shroom. Fume is shot from Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom. Lobbed-shot Plants do not fire specific kind of projectile. Star is fired from Starfruit. Lobbed-shot Plants can also bypass shield and hit Snorkel Zombie while they are underwater, although they cannot hit Balloon Zombie despite the fact they shoot high up Note: The table below is about the damage of the projectiles. The numbers are the number of peas equivalent in damage to the projectile. Sun Producing Plants Sun producing plants (Twin Sunflower, Sunflower and Sun shroom) are vital to Adventure Mode, Mini game, or Survival Mode levels in order to plant. Each plant has a certain amount of sun that is needed in order for it to be planted. Also, the seed packet for plant have a recharge time; some of which are longer than others. In Survival Mode, upgrades cost 50 more Sun to plant for each of that particular plant on the lawn at the time of planting. Money Producing Plants The Marigold is the main Money producing plant, but plants in the Zen Garden also make coins. Morticulturalist Achievement To unlock the Morticulturalist achievement you must collect all 49 plant Plants Trivia *The mushrooms are classified as plants, even though mushrooms are fungi. *The plants on the Plants vs. Zombies website's character page have different images from those in the game. *All plants blink after awhile except for the Chomper and the Flower Pot because the Chomper has no eyes and the Flower Pot has its eyes closed. *The Plants vs. Zombies website states that the Chomper needs 175 sun to buy, while it only requires 150. *On the Plants vs. Zombies website the images on the Zombatar page show that plants can also be edited. But in truth, only the Flag Zombie can be edited. *All the game commercials for Plants vs. Zombies show Peashooters with the back of the Repeaters. *The Gloom-shroom is the only plant that can fire in eight directions. See Also *Gallery of Plants Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Upgrades